


Nineteen

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	1. Chapter 1

Gertrude spent the next couple of days attached to the boys, not letting them out of her sight, as if making sure they weren't considering leaving the farm for any extended period of time again. She was at Sherlock's side when he would take long walks in the fields, then collapse into John's arms when he returned, not wanting to talk, just needing John around him. She was curled up at John's feet when he was up late trying to write up their last case, not for publication, but for Donovan, he felt a need to finish this correctly in some way.

Grace watched them, together and alone, and wondered at how strong they were. To know that at the end of the day they would always find their way to one another.

 

"Hey, Harry."

"How are they?"

"Not sure, really, this last case was a bad one."

"I know... I saw a write up in the Guardian - lovely shot of Sherlock taking down the suspect. The press misses them, dreadfully."

Grace laughed and watched Sherlock and John as they walked through the fields together from the kitchen doorway, hand in hand, not speaking as far as she could tell.

"They are working through it, I think they both truly realized they are done, that they belong here now. The farm was strange - hmm, maybe that's the wrong word - empty, without them, and Gertrude - she was a mess, would barely leave the kitchen, when she wasn't sleeping on their bed. And now, she kind of hovers over them..."

"And, how are you?"

"I'm fine - no, I'm - really content, Harry. And I've had a couple of nice afternoons with Howard, he's still lovely, and we are working through all of the photos he had taken of Emily and me through the years. I hadn't realized, I guess, when she was alive, I kind of - I didn't notice other people as I should have. Howie remembers, he - knew me, knows me. It takes my breath away - damn. Sorry."

"No, Mum, that's lovely. Really. How are the bees..."

 

"Sorry."

"What for?" John whispered as he opened his eyes and stared up into the brightly lit night sky.

"I - this last case. I am relieved to be done, but a part of me wishes we had always been like that, do you know what I mean?"

John took a breath then turned and glanced over at Sherlock, who was studying his face. "Yeah, I do. It felt - right, us working together like that. I know how easy it would be for us to keep doing 'just one more.' It's not that I'm afraid - it's just I want more of this - just being out here with you, I want more lie-ins, I want more long showers, I want more you - we spent so long being afraid to even talk about it, and now that I have this, that we have this, I don't want to take the chance to lose you."

Sherlock reached out and laid his large hand in John's hair and nodded. "You are so very, very needed, John Watson. I promise, I am yours, all of me, even the not so lovely parts."

John rolled his eyes at him, then moved to take him into his arms. "There is not a single unlovely part in you, Sherlock Holmes. One day, you will know that, until then, I will keep telling you, over and over..." He kissed him until the full moon rose above them and he sighed. "God, I've never seen the moon so - and yet -" He looked into Sherlock's eyes and whispered, "your eyes - are even more beautiful, no, it's true. You know I'm a terrible liar, when I tell you your eyes outshine the moon..."

"You are ridiculous."

"Yes." John shrugged and groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "I am ridiculously, passionately and irrevocably in love with you. And I want to take you inside and welcome you home properly." He held out his hand to Sherlock and helped him up, then leaned against him, laying his hand over Sherlock's trembling chest.

"I love you." Sherlock kissed the top of his head, then raised his eyes to look at the moon for a moment. "Thank you," he whispered quietly enough so John didn't hear him, loudly enough for whatever or whomever got him to this place, with this man in his arms. He whistled for Gertrude who came running at a full gallop and they headed back towards the house, once again quietly in step with one another.

 

"I think they will be just fine, Harry. Night, boys."

"Night, Mum." John smiled at her and kissed her cheek before muttering, "Night, Harry."

"Night, John." Harry laughed as she heard them exit the kitchen. "Yeah, Mum, I think they will be fine. Night, Mum, long day tomorrow."

"Love you, Harry."

"Love you, too, Mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly -

The weather here has finally cooled down a bit, we've been here a little over two months, some days it feels like a day, other times, it feels like an eternity, and not in a bad way. I've been sitting outside just watching the bees, they don't seem to mind me too much as they go on about their business. I've always loved the sound, and to hear the constant hum is one of the most peaceful things I've ever heard. Does that make me a bit odd? I know I'm a bit odd any way, but, I know most people don't have an appreciation for it. Ah, well.

John is trying to write up our last case, it's hard, because it wasn't a normal kind of case. But, he's trying to get it squared away for himself, wants to make sure we are done. And we are. Done. I can't just help with cases any more, I should have known that for myself. No - it's fine, I needed, we needed to finish that last one, it had been hanging over me, over us for a long time, and I'm relieved it was resolved as quickly as it was, thanks to Donovan. I hope she gets a promotion or at least a bump in pay for that, she deserves it, and yes, you can tell her that. Grace is still settling back into her life here. She loves working with the bees again, it's amazing - I swear she does charm them into doing whatever she wants. She wears the suit only because Gladys will grumble if she doesn't, but they know her and love her somehow. They seem happier when she's about... she is 'dating' Howard, yes, from the supply store. They had known each other as children, and seem to enjoy one another's company. It's lovely. John teases her a bit, but she loves it, she seems to truly love being home again...

I hope you are doing well, and that Munchkin is behaving herself. I hope that soon you and Greg can come and stay for longer, I worry about him sometimes, he takes everything so personally. I didn't realise it before because it was easier not to see, but he is, at times, too good a man for that kind of job. It may sound a strange thing to say - but he believes the world is black and white, good vs. bad, and it must be hard to do that work day after day, and it must wear him down at times. Any way, I just hope when you can drag him down here, he will be able to take some time and just breathe for a while...

And just when are you two going to get married? You can always do it here, it's beautiful now, but can you imagine what the trees will be like in the fall?

Much love,  
S.  
xoxox

 

Molly shook her head as she reread the letter for the third time. Greg was fast asleep, his hand resting protectively over her ever growing bump, his leg keeping her tethered to the bed and to him. She sighed as she looked down at him. Sherlock was right, the last case had truly done a number on him, he had never been so connected to someone who could commit such terrible acts, and she wondered if Charlie made him think about what Sherlock could have become if he had not been there for him over and over again. She didn't know everything about their friendship, but she knew enough that Greg saw Sherlock as the younger brother he never had, and missed him terribly, and missed his nights out with John, his one time during the week when he could let off a little steam. 

"Hmmm?"

"You have a lot of holiday saved up, don't you?"

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"We need, you need a holiday."

"I'm fine, Moll -"

"Greg, love. Look at me." He grumbled but sat up and gazed into her eyes. "Love - oh, my heart. I didn't see." She kissed him softly and leaned into him. "We are taking a week and going down to Sussex."

"Moll - I can't just - I -"

"Yes. Yes you can, Donovan is more than capable, she proved it in the James case. She wants it, Greg. You know that. I'm not saying, maybe I am, but you need a break. We need a break, together, before Munchkin arrives. Please, love."

Greg nodded and kissed her, then pushed up her shirt and kissed her bump. "Hey, Munchkin, Da loves you. And he loves your Mum, so very much. I don't think she knows how much, sometimes."

Molly gathered him into her arms and held him tightly as he closed his eyes and wept silently. "Yes, love, I do. I do know. You are the best man I have ever known, and I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Shhh.... go back to sleep, my love."

 

Hey - M

Molly, what's wrong? - S

Nothing, just wondering if you wouldn't mind some company? - M

You and Greg? - S

Tomorrow? - M

Of course, of course you know you two are always welcome. - S

Anything wrong? - S

No, just finally saw what you did, he needs time off. - M

It will be lovely to see you both. - S

We'll be there in time for tea. - M

 

Sherlock turned off his phone and walked into the house, Gertrude at his heels. "Molly and Greg will be here tomorrow."

"Good!" John looked up and saw the expression in Sherlock's eyes. "Not good?"

"She's worried about him, the last case -"

"Yeah, it hit a bit close to home for him."

Sherlock nodded and bit his lip.

"I'm almost done, I think Donovan will find something useful in this - it's a bit more technical than romantic, I think... love?"

"I just want to be able to be there for him - I don't know that he will ask for my help, not that I know what - I just -"

"You know, Z is a good listener, and he'd be a bit more objective, maybe we'll take them over there tomorrow? I'll call Gladys and see if she can handle a couple more tomorrow."

Sherlock let out the breath he had been holding and walked over to John and knelt next to him, laying his head in John's lap. John leaned over and kissed him, draped his arms around him, and they sat in silence, just listening to the other breathe, until they heard Sherlock's knee pop.

"Damn."

"Oh, love." John shook his head and half carried Sherlock to bed and turned out the light.

 

Donovan woke with a start when her mobile went off. "Hmm? Sir?"

"I've talked to the AC and I'm taking a week, maybe two of leave, depends how long Sherlock and John can stand me, and how long I can stand the quiet. I've asked you be put in charge. Listen, Sally, this is your chance. You showed what you could do when you took lead on the James case, just do more of the same, the boys in the squad room trust you, I trust you."

"When, Sir?"

"Tomorrow morning, Molly and I are taking off at 7, to get there in time for tea. I know it's short notice, and I'm sorry to spring this on you like this, but I know you can do it, Donovan."

"Sir. I can. I will. I won't let you down."

"No, I know you won't. I'll see you soon."

Sally ended the call and fell back into her pillows. "Damn."

 

"It's the right thing, Greg." Molly whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, Moll, I just, I feel like I'm letting everyone down."

"NO. Love. No, remember when Sherlock told you he, that they were going to Sussex? He worried that he was letting you down - what did you say to him?"

 

Greg closed his eyes and thought back to a day not so long ago. Sherlock was alone, in John's hospital room, John was off for some tests. "Hey, how is he?"

"He's - he's alive, Greg." Sherlock whispered.

"Yeah. He is, because you saved him, Sherlock."

Sherlock shook his head. "He died, Greg, he died because of me - on the way here. For a minute and twenty-three seconds, he was gone. I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"There's a farm in Sussex."

"Sussex."

"Been thinking about moving for a while now, getting out of London. I can't - the cases. Ever since..."

"I know, Sherlock."

Sherlock had finally looked up at him and met his eyes. "Since you've been back - you aren't the same. Especially since Mary, you are going through the motions, and you going through the motions is better than most police departments, but you don't love it anymore. It's not what makes you want to get up in the morning, or not go to bed at all - it's John. And it probably has been since the day you met him. But now, I see it - it's okay, Sherlock."

"But -"

"I knew one day you'd stop saving my arse every other day, and when you were gone - I had to find other ways - you will be missed, both of you, but long ago you earned the right to some peace, Sherlock. No. You deserve, both of you deserve some happiness, Sherlock, and I've known John quite a while now, and though he's never said it, I know that you make him happy. You are why he came back, Sherlock. He came back to be with you. I think you know that, you've just been afraid to ask him in case you're wrong. You're not. He loves you. And I think you've always known that."

 

"You gave him permission to be happy, Greg. He wouldn't have been able to leave without your blessing. You know that. Let him help you, just for a few days, give you some perspective, you can stay up late and drink with John, sleep late, do whatever, and let things go for a little while. Now, let's get some sleep, we have a bit of a drive tomorrow and we need to pack still."

"Oh dear lord." Greg shuddered in her arms and she laughed. 

"I won't take too much, promise."

"Right." He rolled his eyes at her but kissed her, and she finally saw a bit of the laughter in his eyes that had been missing the last few weeks.

"We'll be alright, Greg."

"I know, Moll, as long as I have the two of you, nothing else matters."


	3. Chapter 3

Greg sighed as he loaded the two large suitcases and his small duffel into the trunk and pushed on the horn. He knew better, but now that he had the time off, he really wanted to be out of the city. Needed to be away from it, he realized. Damn. What the hell? He got into the car and put his key into the ignition, sighing as he heard the engine roar to life. Molly closed the front door and made sure it was locked before she made her way carefully down the three steps. Damn I should fix those, they are - stop. Sussex, just think of Sherlock on a tractor, just the thought of it made him chuckle; no traffic jams, or murders, no robberies dumped in his lap....no press. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Molly opened the car door and slid into the seat next to him.

"Ready?" She searched his eyes and smiled gently at him, seeing something, what it was exactly, he wasn't sure. 

"Ready."

 

As they got closer to the farm, Greg was startled to realise he was breathing easier, he had already forgotten about the stack of unsolved cases and unanswered emails that would not be touched for at least a week. He had left his laptop at home on the kitchen table, along with any files or photos, anything remotely case-related. He turned on the radio - it was some sort of Bowie marathon, and he barely made the turn into their driveway - Molly laughed as she whispered. "I didn't know what a Bowie fan you are."

"Bowie? Yeah, he was a god, Molly. Munchkin will know and love all of his work -" he laid his hand over Molly's gentle roundness and whispered. "Thank you, Molly. I didn't know how much I needed this. I love you."

Molly smiled at him, and kissed him gently. "I know. C'mon, we're just in time for tea." She undid her safety belt and waited for him to open the door for her.

"M'lady?" Greg offered her his a hand and bowed in her direction.

"Thank you, kind sir." She giggled as he helped her carefully from the car then closed the door crisply. 

"My pleasure." Molly sighed to herself, there, there's the twinkle in his eye...

An older woman who could only be John's mum came out to meet them. "Molly? I'm -"

"Grace." Molly wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. "I already feel like I know you." 

Grace smiled. "The boys are so excited to have you two here. Greg - I know how very important you are to them. You are to do nothing that you do not want to do, but, we are headed to the village for tea if you are up for it -"

"Gladys' tea?" Molly's eyes glittered and Greg groaned, while Grace laughed. John's laugh. Molly realized. 

"Yes, Gladys is looking forward to seeing you again, and she made those biscuits you were so fond of. We can head on over, if you don't mind. I can give you directions. The boys will be over shortly."

 

John sighed against Sherlock's chest. "We should get ready, we're nearly late -" Sherlock ran his nimble fingers down his back again, eliciting another sound, more urgent, needier. "Damn - if you keep... Sher - " Sherlock flipped John onto his back and gazed down into his darkly blown eyes. 

"Do you really want me stop?" In that voice that belonged to John alone, the voice that reduced John to babbling Sherlock's name over and over.

"Noooo.... Sherlock... please, just -"

"It's only half past ten, plenty of time, John...." Sherlock whispered as he brushed his lips lightly over one taut nipple then moved over to the other and paused before grinning wickedly at John. "Plenty of time, John...."

 

"Greg." Z got up from his chair and offered him his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Z." Greg shook his hand and nodded to the open chair. "May I join you?"

Z reseated himself and chuckled softly. "Don't worry, my boy, you were set up by the best."

Greg closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. "Don't I know it, and honestly, they are the best people I've ever known, will ever know, I suspect."

"You are a wise man, DI."

"Nope, this week, I'm just Greg. I wanna try it out and see how it feels."

Gladys stormed onto the porch then and pointed a finger at Greg. "What are you feeding the girl, Gregory? She is starving."

Greg pinched his nose and winked at Z. "Everything that isn't nailed down, Gladys, I swear."

"Thought so," Gladys grinned at him and went back into the house.

Z was quiet for a moment, then turned to look at Greg. "You know - the boys, they think the world of you. Sherlock, especially, he would do anything for you."

"I know he would, Z, he already has. Many times over - no one has ever given up more, or done more for me. He thinks I don't know, but I do, I - don't - I can't ever repay him. I don't know how."

Z cleared his throat as Sherlock and John made their way over to the cottage. "He's happy, Greg. You gave him the chance, you trusted him enough to give him all the chances he needed, and he has spent his life trying to make it up to you -"

"He doesn't - I never asked -"

"No, and you would never ask, you're not built that way. But, it's taken him a long time to understand all you ever wanted was his happiness. He's made it, Greg, he's finally made it home, because you made him fight for it. He had to want it more than he wanted anything else. You kept him going until John finally walked into his life."

Greg looked over at Sherlock and John, walking hand in hand towards them, and for a brief moment Sherlock's eyes met his, and something unspoken passed between them, and Greg understood whatever debts either thought they owed the other had been paid in full. Sherlock winked at him, then leapt onto the porch and didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug. "Glad you're here, Greg, a week? Maybe two if you don't get bored? God, I'm starving, c'mon!" Sherlock grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the cottage.

"He's fine," Z mumbled. "Give him some time to breathe, and he'll be fine."

"He's a good man, Z." John nodded, as he fell into the chair next to his uncle. "The best."

"Those are the ones who need help the most, sometimes, son."

John closed his eyes and whispered, "and the ones who won't ask. I won't - we won't..."

"We got this, John, we've got his back, he's family."

 

"Can't sleep?" John asked as he looked up to see Greg walk into the kitchen.

"How do you guys sleep with all this quiet?" He pulled out a chair and fell into it as John went to the fridge and got out a couple bottles of lager then sat down again.

John pushed one towards Greg and watched him open it and drink half of it before he spoke again.

"I should have tried, John, I didn't know about Fred - he was a good guy, he was a generation older than me, old school, kept an eye out for me, made sure I didn't make the mistakes he made that kept him from being promoted. I - he never reached out to me, after he retired, he got a watch, but he couldn't take care of his wife - I never knew, John. I should have. If I had - I could have stopped Charlie. If -"

"Bollocks." John opened his bottle and took a long pull. "That's bull, and you know it. Charlie made choices. What he did is not on you. You know better than anyone, you can't save everyone. Not everyone is wanting to be saved, or even know they need to be saved." He took another sip, then put his bottle down, and he softened the sharpness of his voice. "You have made a difference to so many people, Greg. I know, the day you found Sherlock, that first time, and every time after, every single time you didn't give up on him, is why we are here together. Every time you told me to get my head out of my arse. You don't know how many lives you have saved by saving us. And you did, save us. Time and time again. You don't owe anyone a damn thing, Greg. Now..." He finished his beer then got up and put the bottle next to the sink. "...I am going to bed and tell my lovely man how much I love him, wrap myself around him and go to sleep. You may not believe me, but every night I think how grateful I am for you." He squeezed Greg's shoulder, then went upstairs to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say him last night?" Molly asked as she put a mug of tea into John's hand. 

"Hmm? Nothing he didn't already know, why?"

"No reason, it's just, he hasn't slept so hard in weeks, it's been a while since he's slept through the night without a nightmare."

"Charlie?"

"Sometimes, other times it's about you or Sherlock, he's never quite forgiven himself for arresting him - for letting him think he thought for a minute that he could have -" Molly shrugged and added more sugar to her tea. "He's not Catholic, but he may as well be. There was something Sherlock wrote to me in his last letter, about how Greg takes everything so personally in his work, it's true, it's getting harder for him to let go of things, it's as if he believes if he works hard enough..."

"Yeah, Sherlock was the same way -"

"Morning!" Sherlock grinned at Molly and poured himself a mug of tea and stirred in the required sugar, before kissing her cheek, then kissing John's hair before sitting down. "Where's your other half?"

"Still asleep."

"Thought I'd take him out on Matilda if he's up for it." He narrowed his eyes at them as he sipped his tea. "Let him be." He finished his tea, then rinsed out his mug and whistled for Gertrude. "Give him a bit of space, he's here, Molly, let him find his way - if he - I'll be out walking Gertrude, then I'm going to have a sit with Em and the bees." He kissed John once more then grabbed his hat and walked out the kitchen door with Gertrude hard behind him.

"Em?" Molly asked as she got poured herself more tea.

"Emily Franklin, if times had been different, and she had been healthy, I probably wouldn't be here. She was mum's best friend - damn I haven't shown you the photographs yet."

"No," Molly shook her head and waited.

"Be right back."

"Morning." Greg yawned and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "A bit left in there?"

"Just a bit, need to make a fresh pot soon." Molly sighed as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Morning. Sherlock is out walking Gertrude if you wanted to join him - "

"I might just do that," Greg looked over at her, shyly. "In a little while, thought maybe first, you'd come back to bed after we finish our tea?"

"I'd like that." Molly reached out her hand and he took it gently, kissing her fingers.

John walked in with one of the scrapbooks and smiled at them. "You know I'm working on a book, well, it started from a few old photographs of my mum and Emily, working with the bees...."

 

"Told me I'd find you out here." Greg took a breath and looked out over the pasture. "Damn, Sherlock, it's -"

"Yeah. As far from London as you can imagine in just about every way. Took me a bit of time to get used to the quiet, but then I started listening, really listening, and in some ways it's louder here, you can actually hear your own thoughts, or at least it seems that way." He paused and studied his friend for a moment before continuing. "I know you think I invited you here to fix you, or some other such rot. I don't think you're broken, Greg. You can't do what you've done for most of your life without needing to stop sometimes. And I know you rarely ever stop. I know, you think if you keep busy, things can't stick to you - but they do. I still have nightmares from my time away, not as often, I'm too damn tired at the end of the day, most of the time, I barely make it upstairs to bed, let alone dream. But, I have days when even now, when John has to - I don't know, bring me back - I get lost -"

Greg nodded. "I hold on tightest to the times when I've failed. I keep thinking if I keep going, I'll be able to - I dunno, make amends, somehow. I've never been able to forgive myself for when you left - I should've been able to help you, Sherlock, I should've known to trust you. I know now it didn't matter what I did, things would probably have gone the same way, but I could've - had your back. I'm sorry - I know that must seem -"

"I never blamed you. Not for a minute." Sherlock sighed, then cleared his throat. "Em, this is my friend Greg, he'll be with us for a while, might even come out and chat with you once he's been here long enough. He helped - without him, I don't know that - no, I know that none of us would be here right now. I've got a bit of work to do in the other pasture, but Gracie should be around soon." He got up slowly and pulled a stray weed from around her stone, then looked at Greg. "Wanna try out the tractor?"

Greg's eyes twinkled at him."You mean it?"

Sherlock grinned back at him. "Come on."

 

Molly laughed as she looked out the window. "John! Look - get up and come over here!"

John stretched as he rose from his chair and followed where she pointed. "Oh, hell... we definitely need snaps of that." He snorted as he saw that Greg was driving the tractor and wearing Sherlock's baseball cap. "You may never get him back to London, Molly..."

 

"Good day?" Molly whispered as Greg held her in his arms.

"One of the best, Moll, I feel like I can breathe here, it's funny, but it's almost like I'm relearning how to be - don't know if that makes any sense -"

"Yeah, love, it makes perfect sense." Molly closed her eyes, and was soon lulled into sleep by the gentle hush of Greg's breath in her hair.

 

John gazed down into Sherlock's eyes and tried to summon words, but none came. "I love you, John Watson, so very much." Sherlock touched him once more, then kissed him as he felt the orgasm overtake his husband. He wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly as he began to fall asleep. "So very much, my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

"Up early, Greg," Grace spoke quietly as Greg approached Emily's gravestone.

Already, nothing surprised him here, though Sherlock of course would have come up with a perfectly rational explanation as to how she knew of his presence. "You have a different scent than the boys, different way of walking..."

He sat next to her in the soft clover, and closed his eyes. "Until Molly, I didn't think I'd ever find, I dunno, whatever it is. I was married once, for a long time, but we were young, and it was what you did. I wasn't a good husband, I was never home, and she, she never wanted to be a cop's wife. She thought after a while I'd stop and do something else... why are we afraid to love, Grace?"

She turned and studied his face for a moment. "Because if we truly love someone, we let them see all of what we are, they know everything, and we can't take it back. Emily left me when she was twenty, but she already knew me. Knew my good parts and the not so good - and yet, she loved me, and I knew it. She knew one day I'd be back, even before I left, she knew once she had gone I couldn't stay here. She forgave me before I needed forgiving. Not sure if that answers your question. I don't know John and Sherlock all that well, but, from what I know of them from the blog and what I've learned in the short time I've known them, they are still learning to love one another. John needs reminding that he is necessary, and Sherlock - he, still finds it hard to believe that John can love him, he doesn't think of himself as lovable, not in the 'cutesy, adorable' way, he just never thought anyone would think of him as worthy of being loved. And yet - as I watch them together, even in the times that they are apart, deep down they know they are capable of the most sincere love, and are loved in return, it shines through them."

Greg nodded and opened his eyes to catch the sun just beginning to brighten the pasture in front of him. How quietly the world is changed, with just a bit of light, he thought. He suddenly recalled the first time he saw Molly. She was the new pathologist, had taken over for the guy who had been there about five years too long. He walked into her office as she was unpacking her boxes, and she looked up at him. "Yes?"

"DI Lestrade. I, uhm - hmm. I'm looking for... Dr. Hooper?"

"That's me - I know, not what you expected - I've heard it before, but, don't worry, I do know what I'm doing. Already met your friend Sherlock, think I might have scared him off."

"Sherlock? No - I don't think anyone has scared him since primary school. He'll be back looking for body parts in no time..."

"Yeah, he's already asked for me to save him eyeballs, think I startled him when I asked how many, and if eye colour mattered."

He had laughed and she had smiled at him, and it had taken his breath away...how long ago was that now? Damn, more than ten years ago now. "Hell." He got up and kissed Grace's cheek, then whispered, "thank you, ladies," before turning back towards the house. 

Grace narrowed her eyes at Emily's stone and muttered, "Now what on earth did you put into his head, Emily Christine?"

 

Greg ran up to the house, tossed his shoes by the door and threw open the bedroom door. Molly yawned and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Yes, that's the plan." She smiled sleepily at him.

"No, I mean here, today, or tomorrow - there has to be a minister here - or close by. Will you - I mean, do you care how big the wedding is, if you want a party back home, we can do that - I just - I've waited, we've waited long enough, Moll, I want to be your husband, if you still want -"

Molly sat up and searched his face. "You're serious."

"Yes."

"It's only six in the morning, how about we drive over to the village in a few hours and see what we can do?" She whispered, "in the meantime, come back to bed, love, please?"

Greg nodded and stripped quickly, then slid into bed next to her. "I just don't want to waste anymore time, Molly. I don't know why it matters so much to me, but -"

"I want - I want it too, Greg." She snuggled against his chest and sighed as his arms held her gently. "I know, love." 

He rolled her carefully and gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Molly Hooper. I thought you were before - but now - I -" He sighed as he lowered his head and began to nuzzle her breasts, then he worked his way lower, until his hands found her slight baby bump, he laid his head over it carefully and breathed out. "I love you in ways I'm not sure - I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you." She sat up and held his face in her hands. then kissed away the tears that were falling.

"I want to marry you, Greg, more than anything, but, right now, I want you, I need you to make love to me. Please?"

"Molly -"

"Love."

 

"You want to what?" Sherlock sat down at the kitchen table, removed his cap and ruffled his hair. "You want to get married - here - today?"

"Please?"

Sherlock looked over at her and grinned. "Hell, if anyone would understand, it's us - well, let's see - Davey, you know, the barber? He's also the minister, notary and judge - not sure about a license at such short notice - maybe Mycroft can deal with that for you - give me a second." He got up from the table and dug around for his mobile in the junk drawer.

"Davey - Sherlock, no, I'm good - I know it's nine on a Tuesday morning, but wondering if you could perform a wedding ceremony at the farm this afternoon? No, not Grace and Howard, not yet, my friends Molly and Greg - yep the Londoners - Five o'clock - you sure? Great! See you then."

"Gladys, morning, yeah we're all fine, wondering if you and Z can make it to the farm around five with one of your Victorian Sponges? Molly and Greg are getting married - yeah, I know - well - love is - you know - yeah. Love you, too."

"Phil, Sherlock, wondering if you and your dad can make it over to the farm about five, yeah, no, we're all good, Molly and Greg are getting married, just a last minute thing, and can you bring your camera, so we can take oodles of photos...great, thanks, Phil."

He ended the call and threw his mobile back in the drawer, and grinned at her again.

"I'm getting married. Today."

"Yep." Sherlock sat down and took her hand. "Yes, you are, Molly Hooper." He kissed her hand and smiled at her, and she couldn't remember seeing him as happy as he was at that moment, except maybe on the day of his own wedding.

 

"Molly - I don't know." He had whispered as he stood nervously, trying to adjust his tie again. She pushed his hands away and shook her head. 

"You look perfect, and you do know."

He looked down at her and nodded. "Yeah, Molly, I do - I love him more than anything - I just -"

"And he loves you. Now. It's time."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, Molly."

"Ready?"

"Yup." And he had smiled at her, in the same way as he was now.

 

"What's up?" John wandered in, looking for tea.

"We're getting married today."

"Who is?"

Molly rolled her eyes and laughed as she got him a mug of tea. "Greg and I are getting married today, at five."

"When did that happen?"

"A couple of minutes ago." Sherlock snorted and grinned into his mug,

"Does Greg know?"

Molly shook her head. "I guess, maybe we should wake him and tell him, it was his idea..."

"Nah, the old man needs his sleep," Sherlock muttered.

"I heard that," Greg grumbled from the bedroom door. "Really, Molly? It's happening?"

"Today at five - it's all set -"

"Are you sure, Molly?" 

She walked over to him and leaned against him, sighing as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I've never been more sure of anything. Ever."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sherlock?"

"Don't worry, Myc. Everything is fine. I just need a favour, not sure if you can swing it, but thought I'd ask -"

"I'll see what I can do, what do you need?"

"Thing is, Molly and Greg are getting married today -"

"Today? In London?"

"No, they are here with us, it's very last minute, we need a license for them, not sure - if it's something -"

"What time -"

"Hmm?"

"What time are they getting married?"

"Five this afternoon."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Myc."

"You're quite welcome, Sherlock."

 

Mycroft ended the call and buzzed Anthea to come into his office.

"Sir?"

"Lady Smallwood and I will be making a last minute change to our schedule."

"Yes, Sir?"

"We'll be making a trip to Sussex."

"Sir."

 

"Yes, I'm very aware it's last minute, and in Sussex. It is for a dear friend of mine. Yes, I know - you know I don't normally call in favours - yes. I am calling in favours on this - yes. Five this afternoon. Thank you. Yes, and remember me to your wife and children. Thank you, Charles."

Lady Smallwood smiled at him from the doorway. "Charles? Charles, you mean Lord 'Fancypants'? The same Charles you were complaining about just last night?"

"Yes - and we have a couple hours before we need to drive to Sussex."

"How spontaneous of you, Myc."

"Gregory is marrying Molly finally, and he - he is responsible for - he has been a better brother to Sherlock, than I can ever dream of being. It is the least I can do." 

"Myc -"

"No. He never gave up on him, I did, Alicia - I didn't think he had it in him to - ah well. I can't imagine it will be black tie, but I will be wearing a suit this time."

Lady Smallwood laughed and closed the door behind her, then buzzed Anthea once more. "No more appointments or calls, Anthea."

"Yes, Lady Smallwood."

She slipped off her heels and muttered, "What time will the license be ready?"

"Twenty minutes."

"That gives us about ten minutes, then -" she grinned at him and he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Alicia...."

 

"Myc?"

Sherlock got up from the kitchen table, dressed in what appeared to be what he wore in his own wedding, not so long ago.

"You did it?"

"Signed, sealed and delivered." He handed Sherlock the envelope, then straightened his brother's tie.

"Thank you, Myc." Sherlock grinned at him. "Always hated wearing the bloody things."

"I know."

"Myc?" Greg walked into the kitchen wearing a suit of Phil's, he was of similar build and Greg had only packed sweats, shorts and t shirts for the week. "Thank you, for coming - I didn't even think you'd be able to make the time - and we had just - Sherlock -?"

"Myc managed to make sure this thing will be completely legal." Sherlock grinned at Mycroft in a way that reminded him of when Sherlock was a child and Mycroft had done something brilliant. For a moment he froze, but blinked and took a breath as Greg was offering him his hand.

"Thank you, Myc. Molly and I really appreciate it, and we are both very pleased you could make it - did Alicia make the trip as well?"

As if on cue, Lady Smallwood breezed into the kitchen stopping as Gertrude demanded her attention. "I've missed you too, love. If I thought the boys could get along without you, I'd take you home with us, but you belong here, don't you, girl?" Then she stood and smiled at Greg. "Hope you don't mind if we crash your wedding, I've heard there are rumours of Gladys' Victoria Sponge - and there it is - Myc...wait until after..."

 

Grace was doing up Molly's hair, when she murmured, "Something blue. you need something blue. Wait. I'll be right back -"

Molly looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. What right did she have -

"Here, this was Emily's, I - didn't get to give it to Harry on her day, but, I think Em would have liked you to have it. I made it for her, I did the embroidery, anyway -" she handed Molly a delicate handkerchief, embroidered with tiny forget-me-nots.

"Grace - I -"

"Please, it would make both of us very happy, Molly. And I just want to thank you for - you mean so much to the boys, it means a lot to them that you and Greg are doing this here - and I know what you did - you and Greg - have done for them over the years; thank you, Molly. And yes, you deserve to have your day, we all deserve our day."

Molly smiled and tried not to ruin her make-up even before the ceremony began. "Thank you, Grace, I'm so glad you are here, for them."

There was a knock on the door. "Five minutes, Molly," Greg called softly.

"Don't you dare come in here -"

Greg chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it, love." He turned and watched John fuss with Sherlock's tie then kiss his forehead and push a curl back behind his ear before he went outside and took a seat next to Mycroft. He cleared his throat and Sherlock turned to look at him. "Thank you - for this, this day, is more than I ever expected. You have always meant a lot to me, I think you know that, not just because you have pulled my arse out of the fire so many times I've lost count, but I've always known if you found the right person, who understood you and - well, you found him, he found you - I'm so damned proud of you. I don't know if that means anything, but it means a lot that you agreed to stand up for me today."

Sherlock looked down at his feet and whispered, "Of course - it matters what you think of me, Greg, it always has." He lifted his head and met Greg's eyes. "You were there for me when no one else was, you cared, and made me think I could be anything I put my mind to. You and Molly and Munchkin will always be part of my family, of our family. Hmm. Let's get you out there, yeah?"

"Right."

 

Sherlock and Greg stood next to Davey as they waited for Molly. Grace walked deliberately towards them, smiling at John first, then at Howard as he turned and met her eyes, she paused then took the seat next to Howard and took his hand. Then Molly appeared, with Gertrude at her side and they carefully walked to stand in front of Davey. Molly scratched between Gertrude's ears, and she walked over to Grace and laid down next to her chair.

"Friends and neighbors, we have been called here today to celebrate the union of Molly and Greg. They may be Londoners, but they have already become part of our family. I understand that today we will witness their vows, and on a later date, rings will be exchanged. Molly, you wanted to go first?"

She reached for Greg's hands and gazed up into his eyes. "The day we met, over ten years ago now, I knew, somehow I knew, that one day, I would stand in front of you and tell you just how important you are to me. I did not know just how important you would become and how much I would love you on that day. I promise to spend the rest of my life being by your side, listening to you, caring for you and most of all, loving you. You are the best man I have ever known, Greg. You make my life brighter, and better simply by being by my side. I love you, so very much, my love."

"Greg?"

"Molly. Earlier today, I was watching the sun rise, and I marveled at how just a tiny bit of light changed everything I could see. You are my light, Molly, even on my darkest days, you make me believe that anything is possible, that the world is still a good place, that our love can make it an even better one. I have come to believe that, Molly. I believe in you, in us. I will spend the rest of my life making sure you always know how much I love you. Each and every day. I promise."


End file.
